Sighs in the dark
by GraysonSteele
Summary: A collection of moments between George and Hermione. Rushed decisions due to a marriage law lead to regrets. ***Please note: This story does have an M rating for a reason. You have been duly warned.**


Disclaimer – The characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't profit from their use.

** This started as a quick, little 700 word scene. It has grown to a stand alone story 11 times that length. For those of you waiting for updates on my other stories, they have not been abandoned. This plot bunny just demanded my attention. **

"Oh God, yes." Hermione sighed.

"If that's good, do you like this better?" George whispered in her ear and he pressed a little harder.

"Mmmm, more please."

George changed his position ever so slightly and pushed again. "How about that?"

"Right there." The witch almost hummed with pleasure.

George kept up his ministrations enjoying the sounds she was making. He kept a wary eye on the streamer bedecked doorway of the living room. They had put up silencing spells, but that wouldn't keep any of the family, their spouses in particular, from seeing them in the darkened room if they really looked.

"Gods, that feels so good George. How long can you keep that up?"

"Greedy witch," George chuckled. "How is it that you haven't taught my git of a brother how to do this?"

"Ron, while having many fine qualities, lacks a certain finesse. He's always willing, but…" her voice trailed off.

"He can't quite get the job done?" George finished with a laugh.

Hermione chuckled and made to swat him. Sadly, he was all too right in several respects. Her breath caught as he touched a particularly sensitive spot.

"Well, you just relax and let Georgie take care of it."

Hermione felt slightly guilty about their chance encounter. Even after all these months, she still was awakened by nightmares about once a week. She knew sleep would be a lost cause for a while and went down to the kitchen for a little warm milk and maybe a cookie or two left over from Molly and Arthur's 30th anniversary party. She certainly hadn't thought she would run into George. It was an offhanded comment that led them to where they were now – on the couch warmed by the faint heat from the fireplace. She let her eyes drift close determined to just enjoy the moment and the glorious feelings he was creating.

He noticed the tension finally start to leave her. He couldn't imagine trying to get through the twelve hour shifts as a healer at St. Mungo's and then putting up with a Weasley family gathering. Their 'Mione was such a strong woman. Ron was an idiot for not taking care of her better.

He heard her sniffle and he immediately stilled. "Love, did I hurt you?" She shook her head, but didn't speak. "Sweetheart, you're worrying me? What is it?"

 _Why did I accept when your brother proposed? Why didn't I take my chances with the marriage law? The Founders know I was already having doubts. Why didn't I say something to you before you married Angelina eighteen months ago? Or before my own a month earlier?_

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It was just a long shift." She squeezed the hands now resting on her shoulders.

She stood up and did the counter spell for the Muffliato. "Thanks for the back rub." She sighed as she got to her feet and made her way back to Ron's room.

Hermione arrived at the apparition point for the Burrow a mere 5 hours later than expected. Such was the life a healer especially at the holidays. Her replacement had been late and she had gotten pulled in to assist with a serious magical injury.

She walked briskly through the ankle deep snow. The wind was blowing right through her cloak. If Molly hadn't been so insistent, she would have skipped Christmas. _I really don't have the energy to play happy wife,_ she thought sadly _._

She stomped her feet on the stoop and performed a wordless "Aloramora." She stepped through quickly and shut the door quietly behind her.

There was a steaming cup of tea sitting on the long kitchen table. She wondered who had been interrupted when she heard a faint cry and even softer deep tones responding. George must have the first feeding tonight.

A slight smile graced her lips as she heard him softly comforting little Leah while she divested herself of her cloak and boots. She walked into the kitchen and found a large bowl under a stasis charm. Merlin love Molly for saving her some supper; the apple and half of a cheese sandwich she'd had for lunch had been a long time ago. Hermione released the stasis and cast a warming charm over the beef stew. She stood at the kitchen sink and looked out at the moonlit scenery beyond the window as she quickly ate the tender chunks of beef, potatoes and vegetables.

She was just finishing her last bite when her attention was drawn to purposefully heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. George had obviously seen her in the kitchen and did not want to startle her. She was still prone to defensive reactions if someone caught her off guard. He was quite the sight with his sleep tossled hair, green jumper, red plaid sleep pants and knobby orange socks.

"Your timing is incredible. Would you mind holding Leah while I get her bottle ready?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Hermione replied. George moved to stand in front of her and gently placed the infant in the cradle of her arms.

He walked over to where the wizarding equivalent of an icebox stood and retrieved the bottle Angelina had made up before going to bed. He gradually warmed the bottle until it was body temperature. He turned back to Hermione and watched her gently stroking the baby's cheek. When he rejoined her, he noticed the silent tears she was shedding.

Placing the bottle on the counter, he took her face between his hands and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She wouldn't meet his eyes, so he just pulled her into a gentle hug. He swayed them slowly back and forth for about thirty seconds. Then he picked the bottle back up, placed his arm around Hermione and walked them into the living room.

He sat in the corner of the couch and pulled Hermione into his side so she rested against him with his arm draped around her shoulders. He gave her the bottle and Hermione carefully maneuvered Leah's fingers out of her mouth and deftly inserted the bottle's nipple. George stroked his daughter's silky dark hair. Hermione kept her eyes focused on the hungry infant.

Undeterred, George placed a kiss on the weary witch's temple and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Would it help if I told you I already knew?"

Hermione stiffened in his arms. "Know what exactly?" She enquired quietly.

"Everything. Ron was drinking most of the day. By the time, you floo called and let Mum know you were going to be delayed, he was belligerent. He started saying something like how you always ruined everything. I got him upstairs before he said anything else in front of the family, but he rambled to me quite a bit. Why didn't you tell us? Tell me?"

Hermione sighed. "How was I supposed to tell any of you that I accidently got Ron put on probation because I brought him lunch on my day off, but he told his boss he was going home sick several hours earlier? Not to mention basically pointing out that he is having an affair."

George literally saw red. "I'll kill him. I swear by the old gods and the new I am going to kill him."

Hermione latched on to his arm before he could remove it. "George, no! You're not going to do anything." She carefully placed Leah on the cushion next to her.

"Like hell I'm not." He yanked his arm from her grasp and made for the stairs.

Hermione removed her wand from the arm holster she still wore, now for convenience rather than defense advantage, and pointed it at him. "George!"

"What!" He turned back to her. He barely had time to register what was in her hand.

"Obliviate." She skillfully removed just the last few minutes from his mind. She guided him back to the couch and sat him back in the corner and repositioned herself next to him. "I'm sorry, George."

Hermione carefully picked up her niece and waited patiently for her brother-in-law to come back to himself. After about five minutes, George began to stretch. "Mmmm, sorry 'Mione. I must have dozed off."

"No problem. Your daughter and I had a nice chat after she finished her bottle. She was curious what her Uncle Ron told you when you took him upstairs."

"I mentioned that?" George looked at her questioningly. Hermione nodded. "Ron let it slip that you can't have children."

"Of course, he would mention that." Her temper flashed. She did her best not to let her emotions overwhelm her. "And since he was drinking, it doesn't surprise me that he didn't get it right. It is unlikely, but not impossible for me to have children because of what happened while we were hunting for horcruxes."

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry." He kissed temple again.

"The worst part is that he seems to blame me." George leaned his head against hers and put his arms back around her.

"He'll snap out of it. He knows it's not your fault _." And he'll do it soon or he'll find my shoe up his arse_.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh and leaned into him trying to absorb all the comfort that she had been so desperately needing. Unfortunately, she rather doubted Ron would come around. They had known for about 6 weeks. Her medical condition is what he'd used to justify the affair. Thankfully, the Ministry had performed legal binding ceremonies and not magically binding ones. The silver lining, if she could really think of it this way, is that her diagnosis gave her a way out of the Ministry strong armed marriage.

"C'mon." George stood up and helped her to get her feet. "Leah is out and you should be." They climbed the stairs to the third floor. "Lumos." He lit his wand so that Hermione could find her way to the crib. She settled her niece into the well-used bed and covered her with the bright quilt. "Nox."

He gently pulled Hermione into his arms. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas." She didn't want to let go, but she moved back and turned to look up at him.

George had never been more tempted. The feelings he thought he had successfully put away when Ron proposed and he moved on with Angie were making themselves known again.

They both sighed as they stepped apart.

"Just a little more." George encouraged.

"I don't know about this?" Hermione took a deep breath and worried her bottom lip some more.

"You're the one that wanted to try this and you made me promise not to let you stop."

"I do like the way it feels." Hermione admitted.

"I knew you would. You are really being brave." George felt slightly guilty for getting so much enjoyment out of the situation.

"How many times have you done this?" The brunette witch enquired.

"Loads of times, but you are the first girl, I mean, woman." The ginger admitted.

"Get me a mirror. I want to see." Came the quick demand.

"I thought you trusted me," George sulked.

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have let you get this far. I just want to watch you finish."

George smiled as he transfigured the bread box on Hermione's counter into a mirror.

He brought the mirror to the table and tilted it on its' stand so that she could see his handiwork at last. He moved to stand behind Hermione again. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You were right. Keep going. I want you to do a little more."

Five minutes later had George removing the bath towel from around her shoulders. Inches and inches of Hermione's golden brown hair lay on the floor. He used the tea towel hanging on the cabinet drawer to dust off the small snips of hair that clung to Hermione's face.

"Do you want a souvenir?" He asked motioning to the mound on the kitchen floor.

"I think not. Clean break. I want to leave it and him behind."

"Done." George took one last look at the curls and vanished them.

"One last thing then you're finished." He placed a small amount of SleekEazy on his palm and rubbed his hands together a bit and then worked it into Hermione's new style. He couldn't believe she'd trusted him to cut her hair. He'd been fighting a losing battle the entire time trying not to get aroused while running his fingers through her hair.

Reluctantly stepping away, he helped his favorite healer to her feet. "I'll finish in here and you go change. Magical or muggle, no one has found a way to keep the little bits of hair from making their way under shirts and etc." He waggled his eyebrows hoping to ease some of the intimacy that their prolonged proximity had created.

Hermione laughed and blushed. He was too right on that score. "I'll hurry." George tried very hard not to visualize her using a washcloth on her neck, delicate shoulders or lush breasts.

"Dammit." He shook his head and got to his task of putting the kitchen to rights.

It hadn't surprised him when Ron and Hermione broke the news to the family at the end of January that they were ending the marriage contract for medical reasons. The Ministry was angry to learn that two thirds of the Golden Trio were not going to provide the wizarding world the storybook happy ending they'd hoped for. The fact was that the law was coming under attack from all quarters. It looked as though pressure from the wizarding population was going to cause the Wizengamut to rescind the marriage law with its Azkaban penalty in favor of incentive based plans and benefits for couples having multiple magical children.

Harry, George and Bill along with their spouses – Ginny, Angelina and Fleur - had helped Hermione move into a comfortable one bedroom, one bath flat near the hospital during the first week of February. The family was disappointed that pair had chosen split, but supported them both.

Everyone was far less accepting when WonWon moved a certain blond former classmate into his place three days later. Molly had gone so far as to tell them not to bother coming to Sunday family dinner for the foreseeable future when Lavender let slip that they had actually been seeing each other since just before Halloween.

"Oi! George? Hermione?" The shout came from the living room.

George stepped into the next room and saw Angelina's face in the flames. "You were supposed to speed up getting her here not slow her down." She chided.

Hermione rushed over to where George stood. "It's all my fault. George had rescue me from a botched trim job."

"Cripes, Granger. Are you sure he saved you? I mean, seriously, you have almost no hair left."

Immediately Hermione's hand went to the back of her head and ran her it down to where the hair ended on her neck.

George glared at his wife before turning to Hermione. "What she meant was that it is a dramatic change and you look fantastic."

"Right. What he said. Sorry, H. I will try to have my foot out of my mouth by the time you two get here. Now, hurry up. Everyone else has already arrived and don't forget the muggle board game you promised to bring." With that said, her face disappeared from the flames.

"Hermione, you know you're gorgeous, long hair, short hair or bald. It doesn't matter." He said stepping over to the fireplace to get some floo powder out of the box on the mantle.

"You're just saying that." She replied softly.

In three quick strides, he was in front of her looking into her dark eyes. "Not even remotely." He bent down and placed a quick, hard kiss on her lips. He crossed back to the fireplace threw the powder into the flames. "George Weasley's townhouse." As soon as the fire changed from red into green, he stepped in and disappeared.

She stood there stunned for a moment. She touched her lips. It wasn't how she imagined their first kiss would be, but it was passionate.

She squared her shoulders and marched into the bedroom she'd just left. It also meant nothing. She opened her closet and removed the game from the shelf. She returned to the living room and grabbed a handful of powder. Tossing it into the flames, she called out "George and Angelina Weasley's townhouse." She licked her lips as she stepped in. She tasted mint.

Peppermint Imps, she thought to herself and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Hermione sat at her kitchen table with her feet propped up on the extra chair reading the Daily Prophet from two days ago. She was taking advantage of having the next 36 hours off by catching up on what was happening in the wizarding world specifically with the Marriage Law. She still took the paper every day, but usually relied on the Wizard Wireless for the news because she could listen to it as she got ready for work.

She finished the last bite of her now lukewarm dinner and refilled her cup from the teapot. She carried the plate to the sink and put to soak then turned to collect the last several editions of the paper and her mug of Earl Grey tea and went into the living room. She placed her tea on the end table and curled up on the well-padded if somewhat fussy, brocade covered, high back couch to find out how the Wizengamut voted. The witches and wizards had convened to decide if the law should be overturned and all affected parties be offered the option of dissolution. From what she'd heard on the wireless, it was expected to be close. Both sides were predicting a narrow victory.

As she flipped through the pages looking for results, she wondered how it would affect her friends and family. Harry and Ginny were a love match. They had gone so far as to have a magical bonding so their relationship would not be impacted regardless. Percy and Penelope were the same. The law had accelerated their timetable, but nothing else. It was George and Angelina that would be most impacted. Theirs was a ministry constructed match. They were good friends prior, but had only dated sporadically after the war. They had gotten together because of the mandate. They knew after seeing their other listed options for partners that together they would have the best chance to be happy. Leah was fast approaching her first birthday and the pair seemed happy; Hermione didn't see them opting out either.

"That's if the damn law was even voted down. Where are the blasted results?" She muttered to herself.

"You probably passed right over it." Replied a familiar male voice.

Old reflexes kicked in before the voice registered. She dropped the paper and threw herself hard against the back of the couch expertly tipping it over to provide some cover while she pulled her wand and assessed the threat.

"Hermione! It's George!"

Crouched low behind the Victorian reproduction with her wand in hand, the voice and the words sunk in. Casting a wordless shield charm, she moved to the opposite end of the couch from where she'd been sitting and looked towards the fireplace. There was his handsome face peering into her apartment innocently making a floo call.

"I'm so sorry. I've been checking for you off and on for the last hour. I was hoping I could come over to talk."

She dropped her shield and gave a small laugh.

"Of course, George. Come on through." The response was just a tad shaky as the adrenalin was slowly began to ebb from her system. She stood up and with a quick wave of her wand put the couch back into position as the red headed wizard stepped into the room.

Hermione walked over and smacked him in the arm. "Mother of Merlin, you scared me, you idiot."

"Ow, woman." He pulled her into a tight hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I really am sorry and terribly impressed." He pulled back slightly to look at her face. "Are you sure you don't want to be an Auror? That was a nice move, even Mad Eye would have been impressed."

"Maybe grudgingly and it would have only been fleetingly acknowledged after he'd given me a five minute lecture my lack of 'constant vigilance'."

George gave a sad half smile and nodded his head.

"What did you want to talk about?" She inquired smiling up at him.

"How about we talk in the kitchen over a cuppa?"

"Of course." George kept his arm around her shoulders as they walked the few feet into her efficiency kitchen. Instead of sitting in either chair, he leaned against the table and watched her go about the mundane task of filling a kettle and setting it to boil. He was completely enthralled watching her graceful yet precise movements. He noticed that she had turned around and was looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, love, what was that?" He asked sheepishly.

"No worries, I just wanted to know what kind of tea you'd like."

"Whatever black tea you have will be fine. Thanks."

She turned back to the sink and rinsed the dregs from the teapot she'd used earlier. She got a canister from the counter and place a couple of scoops into a tea ball. Now all they needed was for the water to boil.

She turned back to George to find him still watching her. She took a step towards him. "Are you alright?" She barely resisted the urge to feel his forehead.

"Yes. I came over to ask you something, but first, you still don't know how the marriage law vote turned out, right?"

"I heard it was going to be close, but the last two days have been crazy at the hospital. I've barely had six hours sleep in the last forty-eight."

"The law was repealed. Everyone affected was notified by owl yesterday, but the Prophet didn't run the results until today and even then it was barely a six line mention."

"I didn't get an owl."

"Well, you wouldn't. You were medically released from participation months ago. The notice basically gave all currently obligated couples a week to decide whether to continue their marriages or to have them dissolved and receive a one time offer of housing assistance and monetary compensation. Any children created were to be provided for equally by the parents, but the Ministry would be establishing a nominal education fund for all of them."

"That sounds like the very least they could do after putting thousands of people through this."

"Angelina and I have been discussing for months what we would do if this happened."

"Oh? I'm surprised to hear that. You two seemed to take the edict in stride and got along so well. Not to mention you have the most adorable baby."

"That's just it. We are great friends. We always have been, but we found out while we were still at Hogwarts that weren't truly romantically interested in each other." George looked at the floor as he continued. "I won't lie. It was no hardship to create Leah. Angelina is lovely," George had the good grace to blush at that point, "and if the law had remained in effect, we would have stayed together rather risk being paired with someone we couldn't stand."

"But it was struck down." Hermione continued for him.

"Yes. And now we each have the chance to find the person we can love completely."

"I guess I understand what you mean. I suppose it would be like Harry and I being paired together. We care for each other deeply and obviously, have and would do anything for each other, but the love we have for each other is most definitely not romantic. No amount of time would change that."

George grabbed her hands and nodded. "Exactly. We knew you would get it."

"We?"

"Angelina suggested that I try talking it through with you before springing our decision on the family."

"Why me? Why not Ginny and Harry?"

"Two reasons – first, the practical one; since you just went through this with Ron, we wanted your help to make the legal process as painless as possible. We want to be fair to each other and more importantly make sure Leah is cared for and never feels like a failed Ministry experiment."

"Well, that last part will be entirely up to how you two and the family treat her growing up. And the second reason?"

"She knows that I am hoping you might have a personal interest in the termination of my marriage." He responded quietly staring into her warm brown eyes. He watched as a myriad of thoughts and feelings played across her expressive face. He thought he read surprise and hope and happiness, but also guilt and sadness and he knew exactly where her mind had gone.

"Don't even think for a second that you are in any way responsible for this decision. Angelina and I had started discussing this well before you ever mentioned having problems with Ron."

"But if.."

"No." He cut her off and placed a finger over her lips. "Our choice is exactly that – ours – Angelina's and mine. The only thing you have a say in is whether or not you want to go out with me." He moved his other hand to her waist. "I mean, I'm not crazy am I to think that you might be interested in me as someone other than your devilishly handsome brother-in-law." He said the words with almost his usual trademark glibness, but she could hear the hint of worry in his voice.

Hermione gently pulled his hand away from her mouth and kept ahold of it. "Oh, you are most definitely crazy," she paused for just a moment and it was the longest half second of his life, "but you're not wrong."

"Thank the Founders." They moved forward together eliminating the remaining space between them. Her arms wound around him. He lifted his hands to cup her face as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. This was a completely different kiss from the last one they shared. Gentle yet firm, he teased access to her mouth and deepened the kiss. She responded wholeheartedly. She could feel herself growing wet just from his kisses. He lowered one hand to caress her neck, then trace her collarbone before slowly palming her breast. He could feel the hard bud of her nipple through her t-shirt. He rubbed his thumb across it.

Hermione moaned with the contact and he took advantage deepening the kiss further his tongue imitating the thrusts he would like to be making with another part of his anatomy. She shifted her hips deliberately rubbing against his increasingly hard cock. It had been so long since she had been this aroused.

 _Gods, she was so responsive,_ George thought. _He could have her right here._ It was that realization that had him pulling back, ending the kiss and the ministrations to her breast. With impeccable timing, the kettle she started began to whistle. He released Hermione and reached over to the stove removing the kettle from the flame. The red head took a deep breath and sat back on the edge of the kitchen table.

"I'm so sorry. I want you so much and I have for quite a while now that I got carried away." He could see the confusion in her eyes so he grabbed her hands so she couldn't run out of the room. "Despite what just happened, it is very important to me to stay faithful to Angelina until we finalize everything. She's a wonderful person and I think I owe her that."

Even as frustrated as she was, she grudgingly had to admire what he'd done. Hermione had gotten more than a bit carried away herself and would have regretted going any further afterwards.

She nodded. "I understand and more importantly I agree." He pulled her into a loose hug resting his forehead on hers.

"Thank you. I'm going to go before I am tempted to start kissing you again. I'll floo call in the morning."

Hermione stayed where she was letting George see himself out. She let out a long sigh. Tea was not going to help, but a nice glass of wine and along soak in a hot tub might at least take the edge off.

10 months later

"Faster George. Don't stop."

"Are you sure you don't want" He teased.

"I swear to all that is holy, if you stop.." She replied cutting him off.

"Such a demanding witch." He responded giving her exactly what she asked for.

"I'm so close, please George, harder."

"Yes, love, come for me!" She was leaning over the kitchen table as he drove his cock deep into her. He loved seeing his sapphire engagement ring on her finger as she held the edge for leverage. His hands gripped her hips bringing her back against him as he thrust forward into deliciously tight pussy. He could feel her muscles tightening around him. Merlin, he loved their quickies in the kitchen.

With a few more hard deep thrusts, he felt her release which brought him to completion as well. "Hemione," he shouted.

"George. Oh, yes. So good!" He continued to pump into her prolonging her orgasm. He finally stilled behind her keeping himself pressed tightly to her not wanting to pull out just yet. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead on her back between her shoulder blades.

Hermione sighed. "Love, they are going to be here any minute." She couldn't believe her luck that he enjoyed being held after as much as she did, but now wasn't the time.

"I know." He replied while placing kisses along her neck.

"We have to set this table." She gently reminded.

"Killjoy." He said with a laugh. George reached for his wand and cast a cleansing charm over them as he pulled out of her. "You knew what was going to happen when you told me you weren't wearing underwear."

He stepped back to pull up his slacks and allow her to straighten up and put her skirt back in place and tuck in her blouse.

She had a decidedly smug smile in place when she turned to him and said, "I have another surprise for you after everyone goes home."

"Oh little witch, you know how I love surprises."

Throughout the evening, George tried to keep his mind focused on the friends/family they'd invited over. It was especially difficult when they sat down to dinner knowing how a short time earlier he'd had Hermione leaning on the very spot they were eating at begging him to make her come.

The end of the evening came earlier than usual. With Ginny still being in the first trimester of her pregnancy, she got sleepy much sooner. Oliver Wood had training in the morning so he and his wife left at the same time as the Potters. Together George and Hermione transported teacups and dessert plates to the sink from the living room.

George put his hands on either side of Hermione trapping her between himself and the sink. "So, here we are. Leah is with her mom this weekend. All our company has gone home. We are all alone. Do I get my surprise now?" She turned to face him.

"Well, actually, I can only tell you about it now." She had a slight smile on her lips.

"Oh? Why is that?" He leaned forward and began nibbling on her neck.

"Because it won't be ready for a while." She slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"I hate waiting. How long until it's ready?" He slid his hand to caress her breast over her shirt.

"It's actually going to be a few months." She sucked in a breath.

"Sweetheart, while I appreciate the thought, why don't you just cancel the order."

"It's not something I can really send back." She gently moved his hand from her breast lower.

"Okay. Are you really sure I'm going to like it?" He grinned thinking she was going have him rub her, but got confused when she held his hand over her stomach.

She used her free hand to grab his chin and bring his eyes up to hers. "I think so. You are pretty fond of the one you have already." She said with a smile.

He returned her smile automatically. He was still confused about the surprise. What could be worth waiting months for and why she was holding his hand low on her stomach. Then suddenly it clicked.

"But I thought…"

She did a wordless and wandless Accio. Three small boxes zoomed into the kitchen and dropped onto the table. The bold letters E-P-T meant nothing to him, but it was easy enough to read the small print beneath them – early home pregnancy test. "The Ministry medi-wizard said I had less than a ten percent chance to get pregnant. I guess he forgot to take into account I've beaten the long odds before."

He couldn't breathe. He was going to be a father again. Hermione was pregnant. The most intelligent and beautiful witch in the world was having his child.

"Surprise?" She said quietly becoming more and more uncertain how he was taking the news the longer he remained silent.

"YOU ARE BRILLIANT!" He picked her up and spun her around. He immediately thought better of it and put her back down all but forcing her to sit in a chair.

He knelt in front of her grinning like a fool. His joy and excitement nearly physically tangible as he stared into her eyes.

The stunned silence lasted barely ten seconds before the questions started pouring out. "How far along are you? When did you find out? How do you feel?"

"Well, I"

"Wait."

He picked her up as if she weighed no more than his daughter and carried her bridal style into the bedroom and carefully set on her feet next to the bed. With a couple of quick flicks, he doused the lights in the apartment and set the wards. He placed his wand on the nightstand and turn to the gorgeous if irritated woman in front of him.

"George Fabian" she started and was cut off by his capturing her mouth. He deftly undid buttons and tugged off her skirt and within moments she was naked. _How did he do that_ , she wondered. With a gentle push, she toppled onto the bed. George stripped down and joined her almost before she could get comfortable.

She opened her mouth to chastise him again only to be silenced in the same way with the added benefit of his clever fingers beginning to play with her ultra-sensitive nipples.

"How far along are you?" He asked moving his mouth to her neck.

"Four or five weeks." _The man really doesn't fight fair_ , she thought fleetingly. He shifted lower to place kisses on her collarbone down her sternum then up her breast. She watched as he flicked his tongue across the pink nipple causing it to harden before gently pulling it into his mouth. He teased the other with featherlight touches. She gasped as he suckled.

He released her nipple momentarily to ask, "When did you find out?" Then proceeded to treat the other nipple in a similar fashion. He slid his hand down her body over her abdomen which held his child down to the very responsive bundle of nerves he teased with a light touch.

Hermione knew there was a question, but she was drowning in the pleasure pain of his sucking and lightly biting her nipple and the tingling he was creating with his caresses. She spread her legs slightly to give those nimble fingers better access. In turn, he responded by sliding two fingers into her.

"When, Hermione?"

"Mmmmm. This morning."

He began kissing his way down her body. She raised up to watch as he settled himself between her legs. She watched shamelessly as he licked and sucked on that nub of nerves. He brought her closer and closer to her first orgasm as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of her tight wet slit. Then mouth and fingers traded places and he began tonguing her opening and rubbing her clit and she shattered. She had her hand in his hair pressing his mouth to her. His tongue lapping the result of his efforts.

He couldn't wait any longer. He was throbbing painfully and the only relief was in the warm wet depths of her. He slid the head of his penis up and down her opening teasing them both and then pushed slowly, steadily into her. He pulled back slightly and pushed forward again and a third time easing himself completely into her tight embrace. She let out a long sigh as he settled into to her fully. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. _Gods, what that man could do with his tongue._

He began moving again slowly and then faster, deep thrusts that she loved. He lifted her hips slightly to get deeper still. He could feel her tightening around him squeezing his shaft internally while he brought her closer to her second orgasm. He started teasing her with his fingers again. Within in moments she was crying out from the pleasure of her second climax.

"I hope you still have some energy left because I still haven't come." He whispered in her ear. "I want to watch you ride me."

He pulled out of her slowly and laid on the bed next to her. She knew he like to watch her do this as much as she liked watching him lick her. She straddled his hips and teased herself with his cock rubbing it up and down her entrance before she ever so slowly lowered herself on him. She was torturing him with the slow pace, so he surprised her by thrusting his hips up as she slid down again. The result was fantastic. He reached forward and held her hips encouraging her to go faster and take more of him. Another three strokes and he pushed up into her again. Now he was matching her rhythm matching her stroke for stroke. He loved the way her breasts bounced as he surged into her. He could feel himself approaching his climax. He wanted to make her come one more time so he reached between them and began rubbing her clit. She started riding him faster, pushing down harder so he would go deeper.

"You feel so good, love. Don't stop."

"Are you sure?" Hermione teased.

"Witch," he growled.

"I'm so close too. I want to come with you."

"Gods, yes." She sat up a little straighter which changed the angle for the better. He kept stroking her while she rocked her hips. He could feel her muscles tightening.

"Yes, baby. Come for me. Right now." She increased her pace again and he drove in deeper still until she cried out his name.

"Don't stop. More." She kept going and so did he. He felt her climax one last time before he emptied himself into her.

She collapsed on top of him delightfully spent. If she hadn't been pregnant already, she was sure that would have done it.

"Don't move, please. Stay right where you are." He magicked the comforter over them.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger." He said as her caressed her back.

"I love you, George Fabian Weasley." She replied as she listened to his heartrate slowly return to normal.

They both sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep.

"You are never touching me again." She growled with a death grip on George's hand.

"I know. I promise." He responded with a huge smile in place.

She took a deep breath as another contraction began.

"Focus, Sweetheart. Breathe. You're almost there." He encouraged tenderly despite the fact she was now grinding bones together.

"It's too soon. What if…" Hermione couldn't voice the fear she'd been contemplating since her water broke several hours earlier.

"You know as well as I do that the healers are ready for this. They told you at your last appointment that with the damage done it was nothing short of miraculous that you'd made through your seventh month."

Twenty minutes later, they'd been swiftly counting fingers and toes and bestowing quick kisses before the mediwitches collected the infants in their arms and hurried to the nursery to perform lung strengthening spells and run diagnostics to ensure there were no unexpected complications from the premature delivery.

George sat on the bed gently holding his wife kissing the top of her head. "So, what do we tell them?"

"Tell who about what?" asked a befuddled and exhausted Hermione.

"There are about dozen people in the waiting room who want to know what names we've chosen."

She turned to look at him. "Seriously."

"Well, you went into labor in the middle of Sunday brunch at the Burrow. What did you expect?"

Hermione sighed and settled back in his arms. "We have been working on it for six months and the only thing we agreed on so far is that we didn't want to use Frederick as a first name. Or Gideon either for that matter."

"Agreed. And if I'm being honest, I don't care for most of the "F" and "G" names we've looked at."

"So, you're finally willing to look at names that start with other letters?" she asked hopefully.

George cautiously nodded his head.

"Lovely, because I have two that I really like."

Within fifteen minutes, Hermione found herself in wheelchair being pushed by George with Leah helping escorting the family to the nursery window. The witches on duty caring for the half dozen infants seemed a little shocked by the size of the group which included his parents, all his siblings minus Ron, their spouses and children. George stepped to the door and spoke with one of the women and within a minute the bassinets shuffled around and the newest Weasleys were front and center.

"So, without further ado and no gilding of the lily what so ever, I give you… Twin One and Twin Two." Proclaimed George in his best hype man voice.

Hermione just shook her head. "George." The rest of the family groaned or hissed at him.

"Alright, alright. It is our pleasure to introduce you to John Frederick and Evan Gideon."

Hermione and George beamed as everyone clapped or sighed "Awww" or in Bill and Charlie's case gave some shrill whistles. Thankfully due to various charms in place, the commotion didn't disturb the babies, but it woke Ginny and Harry's son, James, who was quickly comforted.

With the big announcement out of the way, everyone took a turn peeking at the newest Weasleys. "Eef you don't mind my asking," Fleur began as she walked over to hug Hermione, "why did you choose zose particular names? Zhon and Evan, I mean. Not zat zey are not good names, I just zink most of us assumed one of zee boys would be Frederick Gideon."

"I'm sure you're right about everyone expecting that and we did discuss it." Hermione smiled at Arthur and Molly. "In the end though, we decided that it would be unfair to either twin to do that. We want them to be themselves, unique, not a carbon copy of their uncle."

"As to their first names, John was Remus Lupin's middle name. We were both very fond of him and wanted to honor him. This lead to considering the other Marauder's names and my thinking of Lily. Evans happened to be Harry's mother's maiden name. When I looked into what Evan meant, I knew this was the other name I wanted."

There was a faint sheen tears in Harry's eyes as hugged the woman that was his sister in every way, but blood. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Percy, who was running the family baby name pool, declared Harry the winner as he was the only one to guess that the babies would share Fred's name and even guessed it would be the middle names not their first. Charlie grumbled teasingly something about insider information.

Conspicuous by his absence, Hermione couldn't help but be relieved that Ron hadn't come. They had managed to be civil the two times family obligations required them to be at the Burrow together, but it was a truth universally acknowledged that limiting their interactions was in everyone's best interests.

With no convenient way to stay to visit, their family left for their respective homes with promises to be back in the morning or the following weekend for the baby shower that obviously hadn't happen quite soon enough. Leah and George wheeled Hermione back to her room and tucked her into bed.

George picked up Leah so she could kiss Hermione good night. "Sleep tight, Miney. I love you."

Hermione cuddled their daughter and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, Baby."

"I'm not a baby. I'm a big sister." Leah corrected.

Hermione couldn't help but grin at the tone. Another know it all in the making to be sure.

George heard it too and chuckled. "I love you, Mrs. Weasley." He said kissing her lips.

"I love you, too, Mr. Weasley." She replied when he stepped back.

George turned out the light as they left the room. Hermione settled back on her pillows and closed her eyes and counted her blessings. When she was a little girl, she had wished for siblings and now she had a brother in Harry. When she started Hogwart's she'd hoped to make friends and in Ginny, Neville and Luna she had made some of the best friends possible. When everything seemed darkest, she'd dreamed for someone to truly love her and she found it in George and now all three of their children.

She gave a contented sigh and drifted off to sleep.

A/N – Points to you if you recognized the nod to A Knight's Tale and Pride and Prejuidice.


End file.
